


發情症

by Amosink



Series: 加古ABO系列 [1]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Bottom Kray, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amosink/pseuds/Amosink
Summary: 後記：寫得好爽唷，好想寫續篇(爆早就想看古雷人妻，辣！還有太太畫了圖，我快死嗚嗚plurk.com/p/nl91cd希望大家喜歡！
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos
Series: 加古ABO系列 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576666
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	發情症

普羅米亞離開以後一切都回歸正常了。

古雷身為Omega充分體現才能可以凌駕先天體質，再加上自己所研發的抑制劑效果非常好，沒有任何副作用之下，社會上已經對Omega沒有太多意見。

但是諷刺的是，他被判住家監禁的理由還是以Omega體質為主要原因去爭取的。

加洛當時隔著玻璃，用電話忐忑說著律師的決策，古雷對此沒有太多表示，選擇權並不在他身上。

「還有……我作為古雷的監管者……」加洛這樣說著，古雷動了動嘴唇，有些想笑，一個Alpha跟Omega共處一室，其心可議。看著玻璃對面紅著臉說話的加洛，最終他只是笑了笑，答應：「好。」

判決下來後，加洛迎接古雷來到新家。位於城市郊區外，是一個很大的社區，古雷知道這裡，房價可不低。

政府規定只要古雷走動不超出房子的邊緣都行，外出必須申請，不守規矩的話腳鐐會發出電流暫時癱瘓身體。他有一間單獨的房間，還有明顯是為了他準備的書房，以及一間簡易的實驗室，他依舊可以做實驗，不過成果得上報政府。

「還滿意嗎？」加洛問。

「都可以。」古雷回答。

早上加洛出門工作，古雷在家做著自己的事，晚上加洛回家，古雷還在做自己的事。

漸漸變成早上古雷準備早餐，加洛吃完早餐後帶著便當出門，古雷在家沒事看看書、做做研究、整理花園、偶爾跟隔壁女主人隔著花圃打招呼，晚上準備晚餐，加洛回來後兩人一起吃，晚餐後各自做著事情，偶爾一起看看電影，然後睡覺。

他們依舊分開睡。

古雷暗自嘲笑加洛沒有任何的行動，不過他並不在意，他也不主動示好，如果加洛真的對他有進一步動作，他不會拒絕，如果加洛相敬如賓，他也樂得清閒。

古雷不會去注意加洛的心思，但是加洛卻把古雷看得透徹。

加洛眼中的古雷跟以前不一樣了，少了崇拜以後，加洛看到對方的不同不只是因為對方卸下面具後的反差，他還看到了空虛。

古雷縱使會跟他打招呼，會對他笑，偶爾也會生氣，但是加洛敏感地察覺到古雷的內心是空的，總是隱藏的紅眼實際上沒有任何活力，這才是加洛遲遲無法碰古雷的原因，加洛想要先讓古雷開心。

但是加洛不知道要怎麼做，古雷的問題不是求助任何人可以解決的，他只能每天都珍惜與古雷相處，他會嘗試給古雷一些暗示，如果是以前的古雷一定會做出反應，但是現在的古雷就像一灘死水，加洛的舉動就像是丟一顆小石子進去，水面稍微起了波紋後便再度回歸死寂。

加洛很害怕擁抱的是一個空殼。

一直到某一天，某一個日常的下午有了狀況。

古雷感到不尋常的熱，明明現在已經是秋季末了？他放下手上的書，打開窗戶跟風扇，但是這並沒有改善多少，他還是在流汗，於是他把窗戶重新鎖好，打開空調。

再過一陣子，古雷後知後覺領悟到自己的狀況，這是發情熱。他已經很久沒有出現過發情熱，定期吃抑制劑控制得很好，只是一個月總會有幾天悶悶的，算了下時間，離他下一次發情還有一段時日，他的時間罕見地提前。

拿出膠囊配水吃了兩顆以後，古雷躺在沙發上閉目養神，通常過一會就會好轉，他就可以繼續做事了。

但是發脹的腦袋讓他意識到不對，於是古雷拿出注射型抑制劑，往脖子上打進去後搖晃地回到房間。

◇◆◇◆

加洛回到家以後察覺到異樣，首先家裡的燈沒亮，冷氣也開得好強，再來他沒看見古雷的蹤影。因爲腳銬的關係，他知道古雷一定在屋裡，把冷氣關了以後來到古雷的房間，或許古雷生病了。

一瞬間鼻尖的充滿著訊息素，宣告著加洛發生了什麼，古雷不是生病，古雷正在發情。細細品味訊息素裡的味道，硬要形容像是奶香，加洛眼神暗了暗，他拿了隔絕面罩戴上。

「古雷？」他打開燈，看到床上棉被的隆起，加洛來到床邊，輕輕掀開被子。

古雷全身泛紅縮著身子，緊緊咬著手帕不放，加洛嘗試把手帕抽出，嘗試幾次以後總算把幾乎沾滿唾液的手帕抽出來，一絲銀線從古雷的嘴角流出。

加洛隨手把濕帕子放在一旁，讓古雷等等，他去拿抑制劑來。手腕被抓住，加洛看向床上的古雷。

「沒有用。」古雷啞著嗓說，加洛才注意到對方脖頸上有好處注射留下的紅痕。

因為比較大的肢體動作，被子滑落一半，加洛看到古雷抱著他的衣服，發情的Omega會找Alpha的東西抱著，生理課本教的知識就在眼前重現，加洛有一瞬間當機，但是馬上恢復理智，這個屋子裡只有他一個Alpha，古雷只能拿他的衣服是理所當然的。

古雷躺回床上，渙散的紅眼看向別出，他縮起身子來保護自己。

加洛看著床上任人擺佈的古雷，最終聯繫了醫師。

古雷依舊在原來的房間，有專門的Omega護士照料著，加洛跟診斷完的醫師在客廳。

醫師聽了加洛的敘述，得知現在並不是古雷的發情期，但是吃了抑制劑也無法減緩發情症狀。他抽了古雷的血液，先簡單用帶來的儀器檢查。

「這個問題可大可小。」醫師說，有可能只是內分泌失調，也可能是其他情況。

「例如？」加洛問。

儀器跳出檢測結果，陽性反應。

「嗯……還是先帶去醫院觀察幾天吧。」醫師開始打報告，古雷的轉移還需要機關同意，醫院也得派人手隔離其他人，是一個大工程。

◇◆◇◆

確診是幾天後的事情了。

加洛呆呆地坐在沙發上，在確認古雷的情形以後，醫院便把人送了回來，現在古雷正在房間裡，加洛的房間，加洛的床上。

_發情症，一種在古時候好發於Omega的不治之症，不過在21世紀初已經藉由疫苗接種而杜絕。_

_那為什麼古雷_ _……_ _？加洛問醫師，得到不知道的回應，古雷接過疫苗，不可能會發病才對。_

_「發情症在古時候甚至不被算是疾病。」_

_加洛問為什麼。_

_「發情症是病毒使Omega內分泌的失調，造成無時無刻處於發情期，唯一能緩解的只有受孕。」_

_「生產以後接著繼續發情，然後受孕，不停循環。」_

_加洛聽了只覺得恐怖，古雷難道一輩子都_ _……_

_「佛塞特製藥研發出了解方，但是每一位Omega都需要特製配方才行，需要等一段時間。」_

_加洛鬆了口氣，有救就好，那要等多久？_

_「三～五年。」_

這段時間怎麼辦？加洛看向醫師，醫師不用說太多，一個眼神就說明了一切。

Omega一旦進入發情，只有幾種結果：

  * 吃抑制劑壓制。



  * 受孕。



  * 脫水而亡。



這就是過去Omega可悲的地方，就算給他們灌水、輸液，Omega也會因為發情的痛苦痛不欲生。

什麼都不做的話，古雷最少也得忍受三年發情。加洛是不忍心看古雷被發情折騰的，對方已經受了太多苦，不該再承受這些。

於是他進到自己的房間，聞到比前幾天濃烈的訊息素，這次他沒有做任何迴避，任由訊息素引發自己的Alpha獸性，他暗著眼看向躺在床上被拘束衣束縛的古雷。

古雷略長的金髮散亂著，迷茫的紅眼泛著淚，嘴裡咬著口枷不停喘息，加洛一一幫忙解開對方的枷鎖，白皙的胴體裸露在他的面前，左臂的義肢因為安全疑慮已經被拆除，顯露出斷肢上猙獰的疤痕。

往古雷的私處探去，加洛拉起裸露在穴口的拉環，沒費太多力把古雷陰道裡的棒狀物抽出來，這一番舉動惹來古雷一番顫慄。塞在古雷身體裡的不是按摩棒，是Omega醫用防漏器，把排出的液體吸收進儀器裡，防止Omega下身不雅地出水。

晃了晃棒狀的儀器，裡面的容量快被裝滿了，加洛把它放到一邊，只見古雷的屁股馬上流出淫液，古雷的身體非常飢渴。

拆下古雷的口枷，加洛捧著對方的臉龐，仔細看著古雷茫然的紅眼。

「你知道我是誰嗎？」

「接下來我要做的事情你可以接受嗎？」

回答他的是充滿慾望的微笑，古雷主動抱他、親吻他，因為他身上的Alpha訊息素而呻吟。

加洛低下身，壓著古雷親吻，手慢慢滑向豐滿的胸膛，指尖搓揉著挺立的乳尖，然後繼續滑向腰間，身下人弓起腰身，讓他很好地摸上後背，手掌滑向豐滿的臀部。

古雷不需要任何前戲，他現在只需要一個東西，於是他主動張開大腿，緊緊扣住壓在他身上Alpha的腰部，自己開始扭動下身。

加洛抱著古雷，配合地進入了對方。

加洛一直害怕的事情成真，他擁抱的是一個空殼。

加洛標記了身下的人，緊緊咬著對方的後頸，在對方的子宮注入自己的種子，作為獸性的一面，他充分滿足了。

經歷了一夜播種，加洛看著枕邊人的睡顏，想著等對方醒來後會是什麼反應？撫摸著對方還很結實的腹部，加洛靠近對方的胸膛，把自己埋進去後跟著失去意識。

◇◆◇◆

一個月後，古雷開始嘔吐。

醫師再次拜訪，確立了古雷有了身孕，這不意外，早在前幾個禮拜古雷不再發情後就是個既定事實。

有了身子的古雷依舊做著往常的事，一大早幫加洛準備早餐跟便當，偶爾看看書，做一些不會影響孩子的實驗，打理花圃，晚上準備晚餐，與加洛吃完晚餐後各自做著事情，偶爾一起看電影。

他們睡在一起，古雷的房間被改成嬰兒房。

剛開始，加洛問：「牆想要漆什麼顏色？」

古雷回：「都可以。」

「買這個樣式的嬰兒床比較好？還是那個？」加洛看著型錄問。

「都可以。」

「寶寶衣服要不要現在買？還是太早了？」加洛問。

「看你。」

「這樣裝潢你覺得如何？」加洛拿著小槌子組裝完嬰兒房內的擺設後問。

「很好。」

懷孕六個月後，古雷不會吐了，肚子已經大起來，加洛買了許多男款Omega孕婦裝給他。

在某一個日常的下午，古雷穿著寬鬆的衣服喝著手上的巧克力，他正透過窗戶的日光看著書，書的內容是關於懷孕該注意的事項。

最近感覺胸部漲痛，可能再過不久就會分泌乳汁，古雷邊想邊看著書，看到書上寫說懷孕以後建議做些運動。每周三次，每次三十分鐘，請孕婦斟酌，不勉強。

闔上書本，他也很久沒有重量訓練了。

加洛提早下了班，事實上今天本來就是假日，只是臨時加班上工，既然下午工作結束了，伊格尼斯也提早放人回家休息。

回到家以後慣例地喊他回來了，加洛開始找尋古雷在哪，他馬上看到古雷的身影，對方就在客廳，古雷正蹲低姿態，還沒等加洛看清對方在做什麼，古雷單手抬起槓鈴。

加洛倒吸一口氣，僵著臉走近，他克制住自己絕對不能嚇到古雷，難保對方一個驚嚇手上的槓鈴脫落會發生什麼事。

「歡迎回家。」古雷緊緊皺著眉頭，幾次拿槓以後放下槓鈴，太久沒做讓他有些疲累。

「你在做什麼？」

察覺到加洛的聲音不太一樣，古雷看向鐵青臉色的對方。

「你知不知道這很危險！」加洛克制不住地抓著對方的肩膀，擔心地說了一堆話，要古雷多注意自己。

古雷看著加洛說到臉都被氣紅的樣子，標記以後兩人擁有連結，Omega本能讓他知道他的Alpha生氣了。

愚蠢的Alpha。古雷心想，對方以為懷孕的Omega很脆弱？但是他還是因為本能的關係先示弱道歉，穩定加洛的情緒優先，這是他的打算。

沒想到加洛的反應變得更奇怪，古雷看到對方露出愧疚的表情，然後一句話也不說地進了房間。

古雷知道加洛不開心，但是為什麼不開心他不知道，看了時間後開始準備晚餐。

◇◆◇◆

秋初的時候，古雷順利產子，是女孩，性徵還要等再大點時才會檢驗。

孩子滿月以後，古雷的發情症發作了。

古雷喘著氣，睽違將近一年後重新纏上他的Alpha，因為生產而柔軟的身體緊緊貼合加洛精實的身軀，他釋放了大量的訊息素，邀請Alpha進入他，讓他受孕。加洛看著古雷滿是情慾的臉蛋，生產後對方的臉孔有了變化，激素的關係比以前柔和許多，少了銳氣。加洛親吻著古雷柔軟的唇，雙手拖著對方漲乳的胸，嘴巴慢慢親下去，然後含入腫大的顆粒，吸食對方的奶水。

古雷軟膩的聲音讓Alpha的獸性高漲，胯下的性器壯大，加洛的雙手轉而揉起Omega變豐滿許多的屁股，前戲沒多久，他對準出水的穴洞，挺腰進入。

前一次古雷可以說是斷片的，再次醒來就發現自己被標記跟受了孕，這一次古雷多少有些記憶，他記得他們倆人遵從本能交配著，記得自己放蕩的呻吟，記得加洛近乎是野獸一般操著自己，記得每一次加洛釋放在自己體內後的歡愉，記得自己全身因為滿足而顫抖不停。

古雷抱著正努力在他體內耕耘的加洛，對方的臉埋在他的肩膀裡，他有些出神地看著天花板，稍微回神以後，想著自己以前多麼的愚蠢，曾經多痛恨被普羅米亞支配，現在的處境就有多諷刺，到頭來還是敗在本能中。

他已經預想好，之後的一生他會有好幾個孩子，一直到解藥製作出來為止，可能會補辦一場婚禮，然後自己就像是隨處可見的Omega妻子一般養育著孩子，每天等待加洛回家，十幾年後孩子長大了，漸漸有了自己的家庭，他跟加洛會有孫子孫女，再過幾年，他跟加洛會陸續離開人世。

無趣的人生。古雷緊閉著眼，如果這是加洛想要的，那也無所謂。

一個月後，古雷開始孕吐，醫師確診第二胎。

◇◆◇◆

「加洛，最近家裡那位如何？」里歐爬上天台，坐到加洛身邊詢問。

「嗯，很好，醫生說好好養胎。」

「我問你，不是問醫生。」里歐說。

加洛雙手靠在欄杆上，他想了想，竟然想不到該怎麼回答，古雷很好，不會吵也不會鬧，專心帶著他們的女兒，打理著家，不管加洛說什麼都沒意見。

古雷以前是這樣的嗎？加洛出神地想。

「你們有第二個孩子了呀，恭喜。」里歐說。

「嗯，謝謝。」加洛回應。

「什麼時候辦婚禮？」

「等古雷的發情症治好吧。」

「加洛，你們當初是怎麼在一起的？」

加洛轉頭看向里歐，想了想，道：「好像不知不覺在一起了。」

是喔。里歐簡短地回應。

「你有告白嗎？」他問。

「告白嗎……」加洛想著，他與古雷做愛的時候說的話算嗎？

「你們有很大的問題，你自己看得出來嗎？」里歐問。

「我、我知道……」加洛當然知道他們有問題，古雷像是沒了魂的軀體，他只能小心翼翼地對待著，但是事情卻總是往最糟糕的方向發展，他總是想跟古雷說話，但是古雷每一次都只是敷衍地應答，漸漸的他也不說話了，他跟古雷越來越沒有話題。

加洛現在回到家以後，看到古雷照顧孩子的身影，就像是看著一個孰悉的陌生人在他家，明明對方是他心愛的人啊。

里歐說，他最近學到一句諺語，加洛想知道嗎？

什麼諺語？加洛問。

一個巴掌拍不響，里歐說。

「還有江山易改，本性難移，古雷那個王八個性，怎麼可能突然轉變。」里歐說。

加洛看著他，不知道該說什麼才好，先反駁古雷不王八，還是先問江山易改本性難移是什麼意思。

「你太為他找想了，加洛。」里歐起身，從口袋裡掏出一包菸。

里歐不抽菸，加洛也不抽菸，所以這包菸是要做什麼？加洛疑惑地看著。

「雖然我跟古雷的相處沒有你跟他來的久，甚至我跟他只有幾面之緣，當初他入獄以後接著到你家，我就再也沒見過他了。」

「你都沒邀請大家去你家。」里歐抱怨，加洛才後知後覺想到，他真的從沒邀請過任何人來他家，為什麼呢？他下意識覺得古雷不想見大家。

「雖然我也不敢打包票這管用，但是我猜，可以從這一包菸開始，挽救你跟古雷。」里歐抽出一根菸，讓加洛叼著，命令他把這包菸抽完。

為什麼？加洛叼著菸含糊不清地問，里歐只讓他照做，隔天上班再說。

◇◆◇◆

古雷討厭菸味，那氣味讓他想吐，懷了孕以後更是受不得。

「你抽菸？」古雷抱著女兒詢問。

「啊、嗯。」

「想抽就抽了。」加洛掠過古雷跟孩子，到了餐廳裝水。濃烈的菸味讓古雷皺起鼻子，懷裡的女兒也皺了皺鼻子，嘴巴一扁，開始哭了。

古雷哄著孩子到自己的書房，沒有去注意加洛，就這麼錯過了加洛紅著臉忐忑拿著水杯的蠢樣。

「如何？」隔日，里歐詢問。

「古雷…什麼也沒說……」加洛消沉地趴在桌上，尼古丁使他昨天一整晚都睡不著。里歐摸了摸下巴，讓加洛敘述更詳細些。

對於加洛抽菸，古雷沒有多說話，只是明確地帶著孩子疏遠，在加洛洗澡之前都不願靠近他，就算加洛沐浴以後就寢，古雷也背對著加洛。

里歐點點頭，總比無動於衷好，可以順利進行接下來的步驟。

如往常一樣，古雷準備好晚餐，等待加洛回來。

時針從五點指到六點、七點、八點、九點、十點，加洛還沒有回來。因為古雷的罪犯身分，他沒有手機之類的可以對外通訊的儀器，所以他無從得知加洛為什麼這麼晚還沒回家。

可能是加班，他想。哄完女兒入睡，古雷坐在客廳看著書，書頁翻了大半，指針一直到十二點的時候加洛回來了。

闔上書本，古雷詢問加洛為什麼這麼晚回家，加洛只是說有事，他已經吃飽了，忘記跟古雷說很抱歉，他會負責收拾晚餐。

加洛身上有淡淡的菸味，古雷微微皺眉，看著對方收拾碗盤的背影不語。

懷胎三個月，古雷的嘔吐到達顛峰。

上一次加洛替他找了許多促進食慾的配方，他照著食譜做了一些，但是他依舊沒有任何食慾。走到客廳看到加洛跟女兒正在玩耍，加洛問他有好些嗎？古雷只是淡淡地回應還好。

「明天有事，不會回家，不用準備我的晚餐。」加洛說。

「好。」古雷沒多問。

加洛這幾個月，一個禮拜至少有三天晚歸，但是從不主動說原因，古雷也不深究。

本來加洛跟他就不是什麼關係，需要他去過問的。古雷吃著食物，一陣反胃襲來，他跑到廁所嘔吐，加洛擔憂地在外面詢問還好嗎？

我很好，古雷回應。

他瘦了，這是古雷某一天早上起來時發現的，看著鏡子裡的自己，他只是稍微打理一番，把略長的頭髮綁到一旁，開始準備早餐。

他突然想起自己不用準備，看著空無一人的床鋪，昨天晚上加洛沒有回家。寶寶偵測器顯示女兒正開始在嬰兒房哭，古雷進到房裡哄著女兒。

最近他請加洛買了副食品，是時候讓女兒斷奶，孩子對於新東西沒有抗拒太久，在古雷擦了幾次她吐出來的食物以後，總算因為飢餓開始吃起副食品。

這一天古雷坐在客廳裡，書本一頁也沒看下去，去花圃澆花，等盆栽積滿了水才發現自己恍神許久。他看著市內電話，那是他唯一可以聯繫外界的橋樑，猶豫要不要拿起話筒，但是古雷隨即想到，如果加洛出事不用他聯繫，自然會有人聯繫他。

他把話筒放下。

「對不起。」加洛說。

古雷端著晚餐擺放到桌上，不在意地說：「沒關係。」

他沒有問為什麼昨天加洛沒回家，既然對方不說，他沒必要問。

◇◆◇◆

古雷失眠了。

一旁的加洛睡死了，於是古雷起身來到實驗室，缺乏材料以及設施讓他能做的實驗幾乎沒有，有了身孕後也無法碰一些化學物質，他看向白板上的公式，意識到那是快兩年多前寫下來的。

古雷回想著當初的構想，握著筆的手停留在空中許久，最後緩緩放下，那面白板繼續維持著那一串公式，沒有增加任何東西。

又是一晚。

朦朧之間，古雷感受到有一雙不規矩的手正摸著自己的身體，他馬上清醒過來。

後頸被親暱地親吻著，對方親著親著伸出舌頭舔舐，一隻手搓揉著他的胸，另一隻手伸進他的褲子裡，探向他的私密處，古雷微微動身，感受到臀部後有硬狀的物體頂著自己。

加洛在索要他，古雷意識到這件事。回應Alpha是被標記的Omega該做的事，古雷軟下身子，配合著加洛的一舉一動，聞著加洛奔放的訊息素，古雷的身體跟著情動起來。

當加洛的手在他微凸的肚子撫摸，古雷突然起了一身疙瘩。

「加洛，給醫生確認沒問題以後在做吧。」古雷阻止了對方，雖然已經過了頭三個月，但是他不想傷害肚子裡的生命。

加洛聽了以後停下撫摸，他起了身，古雷本來感受到的溫暖隨之離去，加洛默默到浴室裡。古雷看著緊閉的浴室門，想到這是第一次加洛主動索取，自己卻婉拒了他。

加洛沒有歸來的晚上。

晚餐放在桌上早已涼了，古雷皺著眉看著客廳的時鐘，他關掉吵鬧的電視，專心拿著記事本想著公式，寫了以後又劃掉，連續撕下好幾張紙，正懊惱的時候女兒又哭了起來，他煩躁地哄著一旁的孩子，才剛換尿布，也吃過東西了，究竟為什麼要一直哭！

古雷無意釋放的訊息素激化了女兒的哭聲，古雷只能把孩子抱起來輕輕搖著，嘗試哼了哼搖籃曲，但是女兒卻沒有停下哭聲的意思。腦袋脹痛，古雷抱著孩子在客廳走來走去，他的時間全耗在孩子身上，剛想到的公式現在又想不起來了，最後古雷拿了奶嘴堵上女兒的嘴，這才終止女兒的嚎哭。

疲累地癱在沙發上，帶孩子為什麼這麼累。

如果有一個人可以幫忙會輕鬆很多。

古雷勾了勾嘴角，自嘲地笑了，誰幫他？加洛？加洛可忙了，晚上能回來玩孩子就不錯了，自己一整天待在家裡也是閒著，理所當然孩子由他顧著。想起從前他幾乎一刻也不浪費過著每一天，建立財團初期時想盡辦法拉攏資源，與一些死有錢人周旋，等財團正式步入軌道以後還要經營，同時一步一步爬上普羅米波利斯最高指揮官，雙線同時進行時他都沒嫌累了，那現在他在埋怨什麼？

想到自己往昔打拼的時光，那時抑制劑還不完美，吃多了身體會不舒服，自己都是怎麼過來的？

_「旦那，不要太累喔。」小小的加洛遞給古雷熱可可，古雷接過以後摸摸加洛的頭毛，眼袋下都是黑眼圈的他謝謝加洛的貼心。_

閃過回憶，古雷再看著空蕩蕩的客廳，哼了聲。

開門聲吸引了他的注意，加洛總算是回家了。

冷漠地看著搖搖晃晃的身影出現，加洛喝酒了，古雷敏感地皺起鼻子，抱起女兒到嬰兒房裡，免得孩子又被加洛弄得哭起來。

回到客廳後，看到加洛大喇喇地開著腳坐在沙發上，醉茫茫地盯著他。古雷準備醒酒藥，淡定地走到加洛身旁，把水杯遞過去。

「亨嗯～」加洛哼了哼，遲鈍地接過水杯，古雷接著要他把醒酒藥吃下去。

「我不要～」加洛撒嬌地說，然後撲上去，水從杯子裡灑了大半出來，古雷鎖緊眉頭，忍受著身上臭氣沖天的黏皮糖，他快吐了。

「乖，吃藥。」古雷哄小孩子似地說。

加洛抱著他親親吻吻，雖然是醉漢，但是憑著Alpha的優勢撲倒古雷，杯子掉到地毯，古雷手上的藥也跟著掉落。加洛開始低下身啃咬著古雷，壓著身下人無法動彈。

醫師確認過了，他現在的身子可以做愛，但是古雷從沒想過他們要在客廳做那檔事。

「嗯～真甜～」加洛說著醉話，拉開古雷的衣裳舔著身下人的乳頭，古雷突然叫了聲，加洛居然咬他！

在乳暈周遭留下齒印，加洛嘗試了幾次總算把褲頭的拉鍊拉下，掏出半勃的性器，加洛讓古雷摸摸，古雷皺著眉摸著加洛的分身，照著對方意思開始套弄起來。

「就是這樣～」加洛開心地說。

「小貓兒，好棒。」

小貓兒？古雷不解地聽著加洛的話語，誰是小貓兒。就在這時，他敏感的鼻子在濃烈的酒氣中，聞到一絲不屬於加洛的訊息素氣味。

那不是Alpha也不是Beta，是Omega的訊息素。

古雷聞到那股陌生的氣味剎那胃一頓翻滾，他捂住嘴，用盡力氣推開加洛後還是沒忍住，側過身來吐在沙發旁的地上。

加洛被古雷的舉動嚇到，酒瞬間醒了，在他回過神之前，古雷已經推開他，捂著嘴跑到洗手間。

古雷吐完以後，沖水清洗自己的臉，他喘息著，渾身都在發冷，過一會意識到都發生什麼。

「古雷？」加洛在門外。

古雷關上水龍頭，紅眼睛被掩飾起來，轉過身來，道：「沒事。」

人心會變，古雷一直都知道。

他跟加洛也只是罪犯跟監管員的身分，他因為該死的發情症與加洛有了連結罷了，古雷一直都知道。

加洛跟他沒有任何關係，他還愚蠢地妄想過他們之後會辦婚禮，愚蠢地想他們可以一起老去，哈……

他跟加洛沒有任何關係……

「古雷！」加洛焦急地喊，古雷躲開他，加洛愣住後掏出手機開始撥打急救，一邊要古雷慢慢坐下來，不要急。

做什麼？古雷疑慮地看向他，然後順著對方的眼神看向自己的下身，這時古雷才感到腹部一陣絞痛。

當古雷看到地上滴的血從他的身體裡滲出時，下一秒他沒了意識。

_母體平時就有壓力，加上這次情緒波動過大，影響了胎兒穩定。_

_怎麼辦？古雷跟孩子？_

意識朦朧之中，隱約聽到了加洛正跟誰說話，古雷聽到關鍵字，想著他要流產了嗎？他不要……

意識再次回歸黑暗。

_暫時穩定胎兒了，但是不能再刺激他了，提莫斯先生。_

古雷張開眼，醫院的氣味讓他知道自己身處在哪，他把手放在腹部，然後看到一旁深睡的加洛，加洛緊閉的雙眼腫脹不已，眼底下還有著黑眼圈。

古雷背對他，他的動作把淺眠的加洛吵醒。

「古雷……」加洛啞著聲，古雷沒有應聲。

「醫生說，孩子沒事，但是你要好好休養。」

古雷沉默。

「對不起。」

加洛的道歉，古雷沒有任何反應。

「古雷，你轉過身可以嗎？」加洛懇求，古雷依舊沒有動作，於是加洛自己走到床的另一邊，古雷乾脆閉上眼睛。

「對不起，我很對不起。」加洛道歉。他牽起古雷的雙手，不理會古雷的抗拒。

他很對不起，一切都是自己想引起古雷的注意力。他知道古雷不喜歡菸味，他知道晚歸古雷會擔心，他知道什麼都不跟古雷解釋多麼過分。

「但是古雷也不對啊。」加洛哭起來。「古雷為什麼什麼都不問？你問啊？問我去哪了啊？」

「你為什麼什麼都不說？」加洛問。

「對不起，是我強硬標記你，但是我不忍心看你承受發情之苦，那時候你都沒了理智，也沒辦法問你的意願，對不起。」

「你是不是因為這樣其實很討厭我？」加洛越說哭得越不成樣子。

加洛哭著說，我喜歡你。

加洛哭著說，不要討厭他。

加洛哭著說，他只是想要跟古雷在一起。

古雷看著加洛哭蠢得模樣，要加洛不要再哭了，加洛吸了鼻子。

「加洛。」古雷的喉嚨因為乾澀而沙啞，加洛淚眼汪汪看著他。

「小貓兒是誰？」他問。

加洛愣了，隨即滿臉通紅，支吾不語，古雷呵笑。

「小貓兒…小貓兒是…古雷……」意識到自己不坦白要壞事，加洛羞恥地喊出來，古雷不信任的眼神刺向他。

「那個、古雷，你聽我說……」加洛語無倫次，古雷正準備轉身背對他時，房門傳來敲門聲。

里歐不自在地站在門前，帶著花束看向他們。

「由我來解釋吧。」里歐說。

古雷靜靜聽著里歐的解釋，原來一切都是里歐出的餿主意。看不下去加洛跟古雷的相處，於是讓加洛做些出格的事測試古雷的反應，但是古雷一直都沒有明顯起色，於是里歐決定下猛藥，瞞著加洛向加洛噴了些Omega訊息素。

「什麼？」加洛震驚。

「對不起。」里歐鞠躬，古雷面無表情看著他。

古雷撇頭嘆氣，所以都是誤會。

「我只有一個疑問。」

加洛跟里歐疑惑地看著他。

「為什麼我叫小貓兒。」古雷看著他們問。

「喔……」里歐不語，望著加洛，加洛張嘴，古雷好不容易提了問題，那他一定得回答，不然下次古雷不問了怎麼辦？

「因為…因為…里歐讓我練習講些情話……給你取些愛稱…」加洛紅著臉說。

「小貓兒、我的小泰迪、小寶貝、我可愛的蜜糖、小甜心──」

古雷讓加洛停下，加洛想鑽到地底消失。

「有一個愛稱你為什麼不說？」古雷問。

愛稱？所以剛剛提到的古雷都能接受嗎？加洛開心。

「加洛？」古雷喚回沒反應的加洛，加洛嗯了聲？

「嗯……小貓兒？」加洛說。

古雷嘆氣，他招手，要加洛靠過來點。

「你為什麼，不喊我叫旦那？」古雷悄悄在他耳邊問。

喔。加洛看他，一時沒了言語。

里歐面無表情地出了病房，道歉也說了，任務完畢，現在裡面的氣氛快噁心死他了。

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 後記：  
> 寫得好爽唷，好想寫續篇(爆  
> 早就想看古雷人妻，辣！還有太太畫了圖，我快死嗚嗚plurk.com/p/nl91cd  
> 希望大家喜歡！


End file.
